Femme Fatales (magazine)
|image = File:Femme Fatales magazine.jpg |imagewidth = 300px |caption = |Row 1 title = Frequency |Row 1 info = Bi-monthly |Row 2 title = Circulation |Row 2 info = 70,000 |Row 3 title = Category |Row 3 info = Men's magazines Film journals and magazines |Row 4 title = Company |Row 4 info = Femme Fatales Media |Row 5 title = Publisher |Row 5 info = David E. Williams |Row 6 title = First Issue |Row 6 info = Summer 1992 |Row 7 title = Final Issue |Row 7 info = Fall 2008 |Row 8 title = Country |Row 8 info = United States |Row 9 title = Language |Row 9 info = English |Row 10 title = ISSN |Row 10 info = 1062-3906 }} Femme Fatales is an American men's magazine focusing on film and television actresses. Femme Fatales was founded by Frederick S. Clarke in the summer of 1992, as the sister publication of his science fiction film magazine ''Cinefantastique''. Published by Clarke, it was originally edited by pin-up photography collector and expert Bill George. Cinefantastique contributor Dan Cziraky joined the staff as Associate Editor several months prior to its launch. It focused on science-fiction, fantasy, and horror actresses, from B-movies to Academy Award winners, featuring provocative non-nude photography pictorials, alongside extensive career interviews. It was unique in that it encouraged contributions from the actresses themselves, and featured articles penned by "scream queens" Brinke Stevens , Tina-Desiree Berg and Debbie Rochon, amongst others. Interviews with filmmakers that helped bolster the "scream queen" market, such as Andy Sidaris and Fred Olen Ray, were also featured. It was a publishing success, at one time producing an issue every three weeks. Cziraky left the magazine in 1994 over creative differences with George, and was replaced as Associate Editor by Rochon. Clarke committed suicide in 2000, and for two years, both magazines were published by his widow, Celeste Casey Clarke. At the end of 2002, Femme Fatales was published bi-monthly, and had an unaudited circulation of 70,000. In 2002, Clarke contacted Mark A. Altman, the president and chief operating officer of Mindfire Entertainment, a film/TV writer and producer, the former editor-in-chief of Sci-Fi Universe and a regular contributor to both Cinefantastique and Femme Fatales, allowing Mindfire to take over their publication. David E. Williams, a former executive features editor at ''The Hollywood Reporter'', became editor-in-chief of both publications. Both magazines' operations were moved from Chicago to Culver City. Williams planned the 2003 revamp of Femme Fatales as a version of the men's magazine ''Maxim'' focusing on actresses in science fiction and horror films. After a brief hiatus, Mark Gottwald took over publication and Femme Fatales began printing again in at the end of 2007 as a bi-monthly magazine. The final issue of Femme Fatales was printed in September 2008 and featured Jolene Blalock on the cover. Femme Fatales was purchased by Williams in 2010. The magazine became the basis of the film noir-inspired HBO/Cinemax series ''Femme Fatales'', 13 episodes of which were originally ordered and began to air on May 13, 2011. On July 15, 2011 it was announced that 13 more episodes of the show have been ordered and were to early 2012. Mark A. Altman is the co-creator and executive producer of the show while Williams is credited as co-executive producer. See Also * ''Cinefantastique'' References